Crazy
by FooFoo901
Summary: A she-cat with a devastating plan puts it too action as she exacts her revenge upon the four clans by the lake. Rated M for torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note.**

The Prologue will be written in first person, but the rest of the book will be written in third person point of view, sorry for any confusion this may cause and I hope this note help clears any up.

**Prologue**

All these seasons later, I can still hardly believe it. Scourge, dead? Impossible, but the horrible horrible truth points to the fact that it had happened anyway. The great BloodClan had broken up without him leading them, and he had no second or heir to claim his empty throne, so many tried to do it themselves.

It was a mess in the city for a long time after that, but my mother refused to move from her lone dark alley. She stayed there and fought off cat after cat, and when I reached the age of three moons she forced me to help her. Called it training for my great destiny, our great revenge.

I was two moons old when it had happened, when Firestar killed him. My mother before that taught me all about him, BloodClan, and why we were the best clan ever. So when he died she began to brainwash me for revenge, I was born in the nick of time she says, and my destiny in life was revenge. Being a tiny kit who knew nothing else I believed her.

The first five moons after that was complete chaos. The first moon was ok because my mother simply drilled why I was alive into me. She also told me what was happening, how their were three wannabe BloodClan's. At the end of that moon a fourth one popped up, and all fought for territory and to conquer one another. When they came close to my mother she fought them off, and even got help from the local strays who wanted BloodClan and the wannabe BloodClan's dead.

The next four moons I was taught all about fighting as I helped my mother with defending our home. I was three moons she said, it was time I learned some real moves from cats who used to be in the best clan ever. The first week was hard, and I nearly died, but I pulled through for my mother. She after all was still teaching me.

Two seasons passed and all the wannabe clans had destroyed each other in the quest for power and the empty throne that was fading fast. Scourge became a bad nightmare of the past for many, but for me and my mother he was a thing to grieve. If only he lived we would not be in such a bad state, we would have had the forest and all its prey! My mother continued to teach me.

Time passed and the forest was destroyed, the cats of the clans had moved on, but we both knew they were alive.

I wanted to finish them right there and then but my mother taught me all about tracking instead. We left our home in the city finally, the alley we once fought so hard to defend. We tracked them from a distance, and when we saw where they had chosen to live we settled down in the mountains.

A tribe lived there, but they left us alone as long as we left them alone. When we lived in the mountains some of my harshest training came to passed. I had to survive on my own for five moons there, and that was the easiest test. I would have to say my hardest test was killing a wolf on my own, and I couldn't even do that without push a large rock on its head, knocking it out for a few minutes.

Finally though, my training was drawing near an end.

**Chap1: The first death**

"Crazy, go get more moss for your old mother." An elder she-cat coughed.

Scars littered her ancient body. From the tip of her bald torn tail, to her nicked ears and clawed up nose. She had a ragged red pelt that was dull and hung from a tiny form. Her yellow eyes were glazed over from old age and sickness.

A young black she-cat who was many moons younger did as her mother bidded. She had a grey patch on her chest, grey paws, and yellow eyes just like her mother. She was swiftly at her side with some moss and was pushing it around the frail cold body. "Anything else, mother?"

"No, I just want to be warm for once before I pass off." She rasped. "I will not live for our great revenge plan."

"You haven't even told me of the plan. And you will live, why else have you stayed with me for so long?" Crazy meowed fiercely.

"I have told you one thing of the plan, because that is all I have come up with! No, you must find out how to punish them all without me, without your dying mother." Frenzy meowed. "When I die, which might be tomorrow or tonight, you need to go off and begin the revenge."

"Not without you!" Crazy mewled like a kit.

"Without me! Stop your crying!" The mother snarled. "I am dying, get over it. I taught you to be stronger than that, besides killers shed no tears over anyone. Scourge never did, so you never will. Remember, this is all for him, for BloodClan!" She coughed and a crazy look entered her eyes. "I am going now, Crazy. I want you to do something for your old mother, something we witnessed when we were in the city. They failed but you won't, I created your destiny, I controlled it from birth, and now you must take it into your own paws." She paused to cough, a long hard one that racked her body. "You must re-create BloodClan. No other wannabe clan will stop you, not here, so far from the city." She began to breath raggedly. "Shed no tears for me, if you do then you have already failed." She warned.

"Good-bye, Frenzy." Crazy's voice cracked. "I will do as you bid, why else am I here?"

"Good girl." The mother murmured and passed into the next world.

Crazy stared at her mother's body for a long time, the rest of the night infact. She figured this was the least touching good-bye that had ever passed between mother and daughter. They simply talked about the plan, the grand plan that turned out to be nothing. Crazy had to do it on her own, but could she?

Yes, she could, her mother had prepared her. Frenzy had used the rest of her life to help her daughter prepare for this, now she had to talk on her own four paws. She could too, if she could survive alone in the mountains then she could survive near the green lush lake! Snarling at the air she stood up.

"Good-bye Frenzy! No buriel for you, mother! I will not shed a tear over your body, no cat is worth my tears, no cat near the lake deserves to live even! For Scourge, for BloodClan!" She suddenly yowled.

Her heart filled with hate she fled the den and then the mountains themselves. Every now and then she snarled at the morning sky to replenish her furious emotions. The clans would pay for everything, they would soon be dead by her paws! Every single cat by the lake had issued a death warrant that day in the old forest!

And suddenly, Crazy knew what her plans would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2: The revenge begins.**

**So the clans… ThundeClan has like 13 fucking warriors while the others have 5 or 6… I am going to be adding some cats to the other clans, ok? Cause well, ThunderClan might take in strays but they honestly don't take in so many that they overpower the other clans in numbers -.- Erin Hunter(s) got lazy and over populated ThunderClan while the other clans suffered. BTW Erin Hunter owns warrior cats, I don't, this is a disclaimer.**

It had been four and a half moons since the day her mother died. The wait had been worth it too, now she felt she had every scrap of information an outsider could possibly get. She had spied from the tree-tops and gazed down at the camps and cats. She followed the patrols and stalked the cats in positions of power.

She learned the medicine cats would be easiest to kill, and the deputies may prove a challenge, but depending on the leaders age they might be hard to fight, or easy. The older the leader, the easier to kill. She knew she would have to murder the pregnant queens first, in order to stop them from giving birth to more kits that would eventually become her enemies.

She knew that once every moon, at the full moon to be exact, the cats would meet on an island. She was unsure what to do with that information, but she was positive it would be important later. Crazy was ready to begin her revenge, and the clans would never know what hit them. How could they when they had no idea about her, but she knew everything about them?

She stalked the bright orange pelt through the branches. Her expert paws padded above him as he stalked a mouse, unaware he was being stalked just like the thing he followed. She flashed a cruel grin as he pounced on it, killing it with mercy. She would not show him mercy when he died.

As he was preoccupied she dropped onto him, surprising him. She easily pinned him as he yowled out with surprise. "Rogue!"

"Yes." She hissed. "Call me a rogue, but I am not one."

"I don't smell clan on you." He attempted to struggle out of her grip but it failed.

"Of course you don't. I have lost the scent of my clan. In fact you will never smell it again, because you destroyed it!" She slowly built to a shriek.

He looked at her confused and stopped for a moment. "Destroyed it? I never would destroy another clan!" He protested.

"But you did!" She snarled with fury.

She glared at him and he felt he was melting under the heat of her gaze. Why was she so angry, what clan did she belong to that he had supposedly destroyed?

As if reading his mind, Crazy answered his question. "My name is Crazy, and I was born into BloodClan. You destroyed BloodClan, and that destroyed my life. I am here to kill every single one of you, for that will be our revenge. You killed us, and I will kill you."

As she spoke her claws slowly dug deeper into his flesh, making squirm in pain.

"BloodClan was prepared to destroy us, I had to kill him." He growled.

"Your forest was destroyed anyway! You simply moved here, you should have done that before you killed the greatest tom alive!" She was now shrieking at full volume, but no one would hear here in this forested place. The trees and dense brush absorbed her yelling before it got too far.

She began to claw his stomach with long and vicious claws. Her front claws dug into his shoulder skin and muscle, so everytime he tried to kick her off he felt searing pain in his shoulders. She had a murderous look in her eyes, but she stopped suddenly. He looked up at her in confusion, panting. He tried again to dislodge her, but failed once more.

"Your death will be long and painful." She promised in whisper.

She slapped his muzzle with unsheathed claws and bit his scruff. She began to drag the half-dead leader to a thorny bush. She shoved him in it and though he struggled she managed to wrap the tendrils around his four limbs and tail. He struggled some more, but the thorns simply dug deeper.

She laughed insanely. "You know? My name is Crazy, maybe because I am crazy! But no one will ever know this, will they? The knowledge of my name dies with you. Every night I plan on killing one ThunderClan cat, then I will do the same to each clan." She giggled. "Every night I will tell one cat my name and plan, but they will never repeat a single word to any cat but me. No amount of begging, whimpering or screaming shall stop me either. My name will be known, then lost every single night. The clans shall pay, LionClan shall pay!" She began to laugh loudly as he struggled.

He finally hissed. "You won't get away with your insane plan! Leaders have nine lives!" He snarled.

"I know." She purred. "So you will die 4 more times, yes, I know you have four lives. Every time you died I kept track of it."

His pupils dilated in fear. "Please, just kill me and no one else! I am the one who killed Scourge, not the others!"

She shook her head. "No, because your clans fought my clans, and their kits carry their blood. Everyone shall die, this shall be a clan massacre! I am getting sick of you already!" She snarled and slit his throat lightly and slowly.

He died three minutes later from blood loss, and almost magickally a few minutes later many of his wounds had healed and he was back. He whimpered in fear and tried to escape again, but the thorns stopped him as he hissed in pain. She snickered and began to make long painful tummy wounds on his exposed stomach. She felt so powerful at that moment, with this scared leader cowering under her every touch and move.

"Your mate will find your mangled and bloody body and cry in desperation to have you back. Your kits will sniffle and fear for their mother while grieving their father." She whispered in his ear, painting a picture of what he dreaded. "Your clanmates will cry in fear and pain, but while their yowls reach StarClan that group of dead cats will be helpless. Dead cats won't interfere with the living!" She hissed. "Your deputy Brambleclaw will not cry out, but fear of the unknown killer will slowly eat him alive. I will tease him with death too, for he killed Bone. After he gets his lives he will experience worse than you. How does that make you feel?" She purred.

"No…" He moaned in pain from both physical and mental blows. "Please, don't hurt him! Don't hurt my mate or kits!"

She laughed again, her yellow eyes lit with insanity. "No amount of begging shall spare them of my plans." She cackled and killed him for the second time.

He came back again, and she killed him again, but this time it was quicker. She lightly took her claw to his throat and drew it across lightly, then repeated until it was deep, gushing blood, and he was dead. It healed all the same though.

"No more, please." He begged, in pain. The brambles were now embedded in his skin, and the healing process healed them into it, making it more painful as they tore his muscle.

"Last life, you can do it!" She sneered in mock encouragement.

She thought a little bit, then grinned. "I will now make BloodClans symbol." She meowed.

Crazy used Firestar's stomach as her canvas and drew a blood drop on it. This time she would let him bleed out. She then picked up the thorns that weren't holding him in place and wrapped them lightly around his neck.

"A kittypet collar made of thorns!" She sneered.

She added a thorn leash and giggled madly.

He struggled to get it off, but it dug into his neck, and his stomach bleed like crazy, along with the limbs that had thorns in them. She estimated he would die in thirty minutes, but she refused to let any chance of escape appear before him. She speed up the process by re-clawing the blood-drop into his stomach, but deeper.

"Good-bye Firestar, good-bye forever." Crazy said coldly.

"N-n-no!" He cried and his body shook. He looked at her with pained eyes and she did not shed one single tear.

Crazy walked off and cleaned her bloodied parts quickly, then rolled in wild onion. She climbed up a tree and walked up their a while until she was sure they could not follow her scent, then returned to the spot of the murder. When she got there she watched him in his last moments as he died. It had only taken him ten more minutes.

As the sun rose and shed light on his mangled body she admired her work. He was a bloody mess, and the area was too. The dawn patrol approached the area, smelling the blood. When they saw his horrific body many gasped in surprise, one cat burst out into tears. A female, Sandstorm, approached and let out a long pained wail.

"Firestar!" She screeched and tore off his chains of pain. "Firestar, no!" She continued her mourning wails.

A cat approached and stopped her. This cat though shaky, got his body down in a neater way.

"Sandstorm…" One cat whispered. "Your kits…"

Sand storm did not hear him as she cried over his body. "Who did this?" She yelled. "WHO DID THIS?" She screeched to the sky. "DAMN YOU STARCLAN! WHY DID HE DIE IN SUCH PAIN?" She bellowed to the sky.

Crazy was truly named, for she had to resist laughing at the angry and sad mate. She grinned happily, as she predicted the mate was grieving violently, and when one cat got close she clawed him.

"Just, just get him to camp!" She spluttered. "I can't look at him like this!" The mate ran off and Crazy stopped herself from following.

She wanted to see the clans reaction.

The cats could not remove the thorn collar just yet, they needed water to help them remove it and get the blood off. While some cats took him to camp two ran off for moss and water, tears streamed down their faces. She followed the cats going to camp.

At camp the clan reacted with the same grief, even those who did not favor their leader, they still had respected him. They screeched, yelled, and cried in misery, it was a sick orchestra of pain, fear, and hint of depression. Who killed their leader in such a sick and twisted way? They still couldn't get the thorns out.

The two apprentices re-appeared with water soaked moss. They rushed to the leader and their Medicine cat who was his daughter cleaned him off with shaky paws. After a few tries she couldn't do it and broke down in tears, Brambleclaw took over. Tears dripped down his face slowly as he cleaned his leader, mentor, and possibly father. Firestar had been like a father to him, and now here was his mangled body, and he had to clean it.

He looked sorrowfully at the sky while Leafpool hiccuped the words out to condemn his spirit to StarClan where he could have eternal rest and peace. Clan cats cried on one anothers shoulder while Brambleclaw looked at them all with fearful eyes. Finally he spoke.

"I-I I am your leader now and I must appoint a new deputy." He spoke loudly, but lacked confidence. "Firestar's body has been cleaned and we have removed all the thorns. My deputy will be chosen soon." He swallowed and jumped onto highbranch.

He called the meeting and did the ceremony, having a new deputy, who was Dustpelt, helped calmed the clan.

"And tonight, I go to get my nine lives. I refuse to leave this clan without a leader!" He added the last part.

There was no cheering, he expected none for he too was still grieving on the inside. He jumped down and Leafpool set off with him. Squirrelflight cried next to her mother. Crazy grew annoyed by their wails and sadness. Was that all they could do? Remove the head and they break down, their would be no killing of ThunderClan tonight. They couldn't even get up and look for the killer!

She walked from her tree branch and into another tree. She continued her journey off ground and into ShadowClan, where she would strike again. That night her murder would be even worse, for her growling stomach gave her a wicked idea. Crazy laughed as the idea floated around her skull.

Night fell and she looked around for a cat who was out late. Her stomach still grumbled in complaint as she searched for her perfect victim. Finally she found him, a cat who had lagged behind on his patrol and told them to go on without him while he hunted. She silenced a chuckle at his stupidity and waited for the others to leave.

She finally felt it was safe and dropped onto him from the tree. She landed squarely on broad shoulders, but held on tightly with claws. She dug them into his back, all four pairs in his skin, tearing it painfully everytime he dislodged them, but she put them back in. He finally stopped, realizing how foolish this idea was and rolled over, trying to squash her.

She jumped off, and back on him, pinning him. She bared her teeth at him in a silent threat and hissed, "Shut up or else I will kill, and I am in the superior position!" She growled.

He stopped struggling. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"You are Berryleaf, correct?" She asked.

"Yeah, so?" He growled.

"I have a special night planned for you." She purred in a seductive voice. "I have been watching you."

"You have an interesting way of meeting toms." He meowed, suddenly interested.

_Sick bastard, he only deserves his death more!_ She thought viciously while she seduced him. She slowly got off while purring. "I am not like other she-cats though." She winked.

He fell for it like an idiot. "I believe it." He meowed.

"Say, why don't you follow me? Hmm? I got some nice juicy prey this way." She slowly walked, her butt shaking slowly and her tail waving for him to follow.

Like in a trance he stumbled after her as she lead him away from the other cats. She spotted a good thorn bush and hid in it.

"In here, Berryleaf." She purred. "Why don't you come see my surprise?"

He grinned widely and jumped in the bush, but he got stuck half-way through.

"This is, uh, embarrassing." He cleared his throat.

"Let me help." She offered and got up, but instead of loosening the brambles she tightened them and put them around his legs and tail.

"Uh, that hurts, what are you doing?" He asked, suddenly uncertain.

"I am getting ready to eat." She replied simply. "Why would I ever approach a tom like you?" She asked scornfully.

He was confused. "So, you don't like me?"

"Let me translate your question, no you are not mating." She snickered. "No she-cat would ever want you, such a dumb tom who follows any pretty tail."

He growled and tried to move, but only yowled in pain as the brambles dug in. "Stupid whore!" He roared.

"Such a bad tempered tom." She shook her head and her stomach growled again. Her yellow eyes meet his blue ones. Blue like Scourges… She was here for him and BloodClan! "My name is Crazy." She introduced herself.

"You are Crazy, you stupid she-cat!" He hissed and continued his struggle, though it only made the pain worse.

"Geez, my last victim knew to stop by now." She meowed, then continued her introduction. "I am here for a reason, I am here for revenge. Tonight you are my victim, and the only cat alive who will ever know my name and plans. But tonight you die too, and my name and plans die with you.

My plans? To have revenge for BloodClan. I will kill every single cat at this lake, and you are my second victim. Firestar, the murderer of Scourge, was the first." She finished. "Your death will be painful for your lusting sins."

She clawed a blood drop on his stomach and looked around his body like examining prey, for she was examining tonights dinner. The dense tom did not know this know, so when she took the first bite from him he screeched in pain and disgust. She chewed happily in his view then swallowed.

"Delicious!" She hissed. "You might be an unworthy tom to live, but you are worthy to be my meal!"

Slowly Crazy ate him alive, savouring each bite, and chewing right in front of his face. He screeched in agony, but they were far away from his clan. His last moments were searing pain as the thorns dug into his skin, and the devil she-cat before him devoured his flesh and meat. After 40 minutes of eating he finally died though, and she was full.

"A slow meal, but a good one." She sighed with appreciation. No tears were shed from her.

She grabbed his undevoured tail (she had not eaten his tail or stomach, where she carved her mark into his skin) and dragged him out of the bush. She dragged him back into his territory and near the camp, then hid in a tree to sleep while she waited for his clanmates to find him. A good first day, but she was exhausted now.

Loud yowls of shock and disgust ripped her sleep apart. She awoke silently and glared down, then grinned. Three cats stood in front of her second piece of artwork, and their expressions made up for her lack of sleep.

"Berryleaf!" An older she-cat, his mother Honeypelt, cried. "Oh my son!"

"Something ate him!" Another cat shrieked in fear.

Cats milled around in fear, their pelts bristling and she felt power surge through her. Who else but her could cause this fear? She held back insane laughter, she would soon become the thing they feared! Not dogs, not twolegs, not foxes, and the stray wolf from the mountains (it had happened once). Crazy would be the thing they looked for, her and her mark which would soon appear on every body she killed.

She grinned and climbed higher into her tree for some well deserved rest.


End file.
